Ralph and The man of Blackwater
Ralph and The man of Blackwater is an upcoming Story Written by the Mostly Unknown Company under the name of JP Brothers Possible Background The 28 years old Outlaw john marston has been in stress and frustration because the players Cant play Red Dead Rampage well,and all his programmed past and attitude dont help,he Has met Sergeant Calhoun and Felix months ago and recently has met Ralph and became one of his closest friends Comparison Between The 2 versions of john and More useful info Rampage John:He is a younger john,as he is more inmature,more agressive but at the same time is less cynical in politics and the life itself,because he can be described as Anarchist and probably part of the Dutch left-sided politics,this is because he hast been betrayed yet so he has more faith than the depressive Redemption John,also he gets depressed because of his lack of life goals,and his own trouble,so he is more faithful and less pathetic than the older john Redemption John:he wont make appearance in the novel,but he is important because he is a place of comparison,potrays the lack of hope and resignation to everything,unlike his younger version who fights for a better life instead of the cynism portrayed by this john,this john is mature and more strategical,always trying to find a more peaceful solution to everything,unlike the youg john who answers with brutality and violence to almost every unlikable situation,he has also left the addiction to opium,meanwhile the young johnn is strongly addicted to it,and he seems like less pervert than the younger,potraying maturity and elegance The Relationship between john and Ralph can be compared with the one between Obi-wan and Anakin,obviously john would have the place of anakin because of his lack of wise thoughts and almost unspeakable liking for fights,what forces ralph to advice john and sometimes look after him,and if its invitable,help him,althrough john is quite more skilled in fist fighting than ralph,ralph is much more Stronger than john,despite of being shorter,as well the lack of maturity of john might be fueled by his addiction to opium,which ralph sometimes try to avoid The writers have also confirmed that the relationship between John and Vanellope will be very close,but they havent revealed more than this line General Richard Reagan:he is the Villian of the story,he has an awful power thirst,but not in the classical way of having land on his own,he is more in political goals of conservative view,being Ducth Van-der linde's nemesis and the new enemy of john,who is the greatest obstacle for establishing his military dictatorship in Litwak's aracade,because of the knowledge john has about his tactics,all this because of previous wars between Dutch's Gang and the US Army in Red Dead Rampage,with john being Dutch's Field commander,john knows Reagan's techniques and military moves Category:This Article is always changing,because the writers are revealing more info Category:Possible Intro Plot Category:The Story will Be uploaded to FanFiction Confirmed New Games and Characters Not too much Stuff has been Revealed by the Secret Group that is writing it,its only Known that will include The Following fictional Franchise-based Games,which is the only info really confirmed -Red Dead Rampage:a Game set 10 years before The Red Dead Redemption game,located in 13 Fictional Counties iin Wyoming and Colorado,John is still a Gang Member of the Ducth Boys and the game is Mostly about Dutch's Raids against the US Calvary and Infantry,while the Emotional an Existance crisis are Attacking john -Star Wars:the Stories of a Fallen Jedi:a Star Wars role game in Which the player has the possible choice of 2 Alternate stories during the Clone Wars,in one the Player Plays as the Light sided Anakin,with Sprawling action that Leads the Reoublic to Lose,because Obi-wan Falls into the dark side and becomes Dooku's apprentice,turning into the Most Powerful Sith Lord after Darth Plagueis,in the Second,the player will Play a Storyline in Which the character is Light Obi-wan,and the events are more likely to the Canonical SW timeline,with the difference that dooku survives and Helps the not so destroyed Jedi order Crash the empire Soon,just seekin for revenge against Sidious Confirmed Character list Central: -Wreck it Ralph -John Marston -General Richard Reagan Major: -Vanellope Von-Schweetz -Tamora J. Calhoun -Fix it Felix -Unnamed Depressive Ghost -Niko Bellic -James Kohut -Obi-wan Kenobi -Rancis Fluggerbutter Support: -Captain Phillips -Roman Bellic -Anakin Skywalker -Q'bert -Big Gene